Hey, Class President Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Just two little oneshots...
1. Introduction, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Hey, Class President fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. They're mostly lame and pointless, but oh well.

Pairing: Chiga/Kouksai  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: This was for a 100 themes challenge thing so yeah...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey, Class President"

**Introduction**

The gym was packed with students as they filled into the large room, trying to find seats on the bleachers nest to their friends.

At the front of the gym was a podium where the principle of the school stood, waiting for the student to all find seats and settle down, he was currently turned to the side, talking to one of the female teachers who was sitting in a chair next to and slightly behind the podium.

A few more moments passed by and when everyone seemed to be settled down the female teacher that the principle was talking to pointed behind him, he blinked and turned around before realizing that everyone was staring at him.

He then quickly turned toward the students and cleared his throat, "Alright, so this assembly has been called so that the student body could meet their class representatives." He stated and then went on, "So without further ado I would like to introduce your Class President, Kouksai."

The principle then gestured to the side of the podium – opposite of the side in which the female teacher that he had been talking to was sitting – where a few chairs sat with students sitting in them.

As he was introduced a boy with light brown hair and green eyes stood up from his seat closest to the podium and walked over to it. As Kouksai approached the podium the principle turned and took his seat next to the female teacher.

Kouksai stood behind the podium, blushing slightly, he had no idea how he had come to be chosen as the class president, he almost didn't even remember joining the election, but he had.

After a few awkward seconds of silence he finally began to speak, "Um… Hi, my name is Kouksai and I am your class president." He informed even though the principle had already introduced him as such.

There was a short, quiet, applause before Kouksai went on.

"I'm now going to introduce everyone else." Kouksai stated.

He then looked down at the paper that he had brought up to the podium with him and began reading off the first name and that person's possession. Kouksai then stood to the side as that person gave a brief introduction and then sat back down, Kouksai then took his place back behind the podium and introduced the next person. This happened several times and soon Kouksai had reached the bottom of the list.

"Alright, and last, but not least is our class vice president Chiga." Kouksai introduced once again before taking a few steps back and to the side as he turned his head to look at the man that he had chosen to be his vice president.

At having his name called, a tall mad with unruly blond hair and brown eyes stood from his seat and approached the podium, quickly giving his own small introduction before glancing to his side at Kouksai and smirking slightly at the other. He then turned back the other way and took his seat once again.

Kouksai blushed again as he took to the podium once more, "Well… That's everyone, so…" He turned to look at the principle, who just nodded at the boy before turning back to the female teacher he had been talking to through the whole thing.

Kouksai blinked as he looked back at the students, "Uh… Well, I guess you can all return to your classes."

And as soon as those words had left his mouth the gym filled with noise as everyone began to talk and shuffle out of the room.

Kouksai sighed as he stepped down from the podium, glad that he was down. He turned to the side and was about to start walking, but he was stopped when he noticed that someone was standing in front of him.

Kouksai blinked and looked up.

Chiga smiled softly down at his upper-classmen, "You did well." He encouraged softly.

Kouksai blushed softly at this and looked away, "Thanks."

Chiga just nodded simply, despite the fact that the other could not see the gesture, "Come on, let's get out of here."

And before Kouksai could even reply Chiga had grabbed his wrist and was gently leading him through the crowd and out of the large room.

THE END


	2. Spend the Night, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Hey, Class President fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. They're mostly pointless and lame, but oh well...

Pairing: Chiga/Kouksai  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey, Class President"

**Spend the Night**

Kouksai pushed the door to his house open as he and Chiga made their way inside.

The tall blond male had walked home with him, he had told the other not to bother with it, but Chiga had insisted upon walking the other home. If the class president had a stalker there was no way he was just going to let the other walk home alone, especially since they had had to stay at the school so late.

"You want to stay over for a little?" Kouksai asked as he flipped on the light.

"Maybe a little." Chiga answered as he started checking all of the windows, making sure that they were locked.

Kouksai nodded simply as he watched the other for a moment before heading into the kitchen, getting drinks of the two of them. He then placed them on the table and took a seat on the couch. He couldn't see Chiga now and guessed that the other had gone up stairs to check the windows there - not that Kouksai could see a point in locking the windows on the second story. Who would bother to come in through the windows up there?

A few moments later Chiga came back into the room.

"Everything's locked up." He informed.

"That's good." Kouksai replied lamely, not really knowing what else to say to that.

Chiga nodded from his spot in the doorway.

"Uh, you can come sit down if you want." Kouksai said, patting the spot next to him.

Chiga stared at his upperclassmen for a moment before nodding slightly again and making his way over to the other male.

The blond sat stiffly and the two were submerged into an awkward silence.

"Uh, do you want to wa-" Kouksai started, but was interrupted when Chiga pressed his lips to his.

The two kissed deeply for several moments before they had to pull apart to breath.

Kouksai stared up at the taller male as he panted, "Ch- Chiga?"

"Sorry." Chiga whispered before leaning down and kissing the other again.

Kouksai had no other choice but to bury his fingers in the other's hair.

Once again the two were forced to pull apart from each other.

They stared into each other's eyes for several long moments.

"I- if you're going to be walking me to school in the morning." Kouksai started, swallowing heavily, "You might as well spend the night..."

Chiga's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion.

"That does make sense..." He muttered before kissing Kouksai once again.

When they had untangled themselves after their last kiss Kouksai managed to get up off of the couch. He was panting heavily.

"We should probably..." He blushed darkly, "Uh, go upstairs."

Chiga nodded heavily as he stood from the couch as wall, grabbing Kouksai around the waist and kissing him again.

"Ah, Chiga." Kouksai breathed as he managed to pull himself away from the taller male again, "Upstairs."

Chiga nodded vaguely and somehow the two made their way up stairs.

THE END


End file.
